


Put my hands on you

by cherrychangbin



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, so this is a sin, very very smutty, we’re all children of jesus :), woosan im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychangbin/pseuds/cherrychangbin
Summary: Fuck,He couldn’t stop looking into the dark haired man’s lewd eyes, wishing he hadn’t looked so pretty tonight





	Put my hands on you

“young-ah,please, i’m sensitive” san cried, finally opening his eyes to meet a lustful wooyoung settled between both of his legs, toying with the hem of his boxers in a playful manner

“is that so baby?” the younger man moaned against his hyung’s inner thigh, therefore resulting in san shivering underneath the other’s slow breathing

Too ashamed to use his words, san took a hold wooyoung’s cheeks and gently directed his mouth towards one of his thigh, encouraging him to lick it, or to just do anything to relieve some tension 

Fuck,   
Wooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to feel san clawing on his cheeks  
Fuck,  
He couldn’t stop looking into the dark haired man’s lewd eyes, wishing he hadn’t looked so pretty tonight  
Fuck,  
he cursed himself thinking about how san already looked like such a beautiful a mess under him   
Fuck,  
He needed to ruin him right then and there

Eyelids fluttering, wooyoung let his head dip into san’s thigh, a heavy breath leaving him right before he decided to let his lips suck ruthlessly on the other’s skin

“shit woo-“ the hand resting on wooyoung’s head was now griping tightly onto his arm, leaving a tingling sensation behind, causing woo to contract his muscles, sending san over the edge

“i-i need more, please” a small whimper crossed his mouth as he needily shifted his body around so wooyoung would be faced with his crotch

“so pathetic, show me how much you want it” wooyoung just laughed in response, wanting to test his lover’s limits,  
how far could he push him before san broke?

It was when wooyoung was met with San grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoving it towards the hardening tent that formed in his briefs that wooyoung understood how far he had already went with the poor guy

“Fuck, that’s so hot Sannie” wooyoung mewled, sliding down san’s boxers just enough to finallly release his cock

The sudden jolt of arousal that shot through san’s legs as he felt wooyoung sucking lightly at his tip was so strong that he couldn’t help bucking his hips up onto woo’s pretty little mouth, making him gag at the suprise

“F-faster, young-ah” San groaned as he watched his length slowly disappearing inside his lovers mouth, the sight almost too pretty, too painful to handle

Tears pricked at wooyoung’s eyes as he picked up the pace, san’s cock almost threatening to stretch his throat. The sound of wooyoung’s gagging around san mixed with the tears streaming down his face as he looked deeply into his eyes sent san over the edge,

“shit, i’m gonna cum if you keep doing that” which of course, only encouraged wooyoung to carry on with his foul actions

San simply watched as wooyoung’s lips didn’t leave his length for a second, succeeding in making him reach his high not long after his warning

“baby i want to make you feel this good too” san said, lifting wooyoung’s chin off of his cock, admiring his cum driping down onto his neck

**Author's Note:**

> haha😳🤙🏻 so tha was like my first proper smut i hope it wasn’t horrid also remember to stream “bible” by jesus christ after reading this thank u


End file.
